This invention relates to an add-on drive assembly for baby strollers, baby carriages and the like to assist in propelling the vehicle, for instance, up hills or over rough terrain.
Strollers and baby carriages of both the fixed and collapsible type are normally easy to propel. With some loads, however, and with even lighter loads up hills or over rough terrain, the need for the assistance of drive means has been felt.
The present invention is an add-on device for a conventional stroller or baby carriage which includes drive wheels which may be positioned below, that is, at a lower level, drive wheels engage the sidewalk frictionally and raise the ordinary stroller rear wheels above the pavement to an inactive position.
Thus, for a baby stroller or baby carriage, the invention is an add-on drive assembly. It comprises a planar rectangular chassis adapted to be pivotally attached to the stroller rear axle and carrying on its distal end its own drive shaft with drive wheels. The chassis also mounts an electric motor having a spur gear engaging a ring gear in adjacent drive wheel. Adjustable struts are provided, each having one end attached to the structure of the stroller well above the carriage axle and the other end attached to the rear of the chassis. The struts can selectively be in fixed attachment to hold the distal end of the chassis downward so that the drive wheels engage the pavement, supplanting the stroller rear wheels. Battery and controls for the motor are included.
xe2x80x9cStrollerxe2x80x9d herein is taken to include baby carriages and various other forms of infant- or child-bearing vehicles normally propelled by hand.
xe2x80x9cStrollerxe2x80x9d herein is taken to include baby carriages and various other forms of infant- or child-bearing vehicles normally propelled by hand.